


Rated PG for Pretty Gay

by bughaw



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Idk where im going with this, Multi, chat fic, hopefully itll be funny, if not then rip, neo and salle will prolly bicker constantly, shenanigans be happening, shippy stuff happens later on pa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: it's like a college orgy but with less nudity and more landian and memes





	Rated PG for Pretty Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyChat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/gifts).



> it's 2am and i dont wanna do my required papers so have a shit chatfic
> 
> also gifting this to [SabbyChat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat) kasi sobrang cute nung fic niya kanina
> 
> still bilingual (eng/fil) but more liberal since chatfic

_MON19:48_

** literal sunshine **  
ykno what would be nice rn 

**PLAYAAAA**   
???

**literal sunshine**   
getting drunk  
alcohol over acads muna  
im so done???  
acads pls stop

**PLAYAAAA**   
edi idrop mo

**literal sunshine**   
ikaw idrop ko eh

**ur favorite lolcat**   
there there kids  
nobody's dropping anything

**PLAYAAAA**   
youre a kid  
wait

_ur favorite lolcat removed PLAYAAAA from the group._

**literal sunshine**   
HAHAHHAHA

**map and cheese**   
????  
i see theyre at it again

**literal sunshine**   
take off your glasses so   
u dont have to see it  
get it  
bc u dont have eyes  
w/o ur glasses

**map and cheese**   
pwede rin kitang tanggalin  
if you want

**literal sunshine**   
nvm

**ur favorite lolcat**   
rekt

_TUE 10:05_

_literal sunshine added Salle._

_Salle set his nickname to PLAYAAAA_

**literal sunshine**   
wag ka nga kuya

**PLAYAAAA**   
ano

**literal sunshine**   
kadiri talaga nickname mo ew  
delete that  


**PLAYAAAA**   
ure just not cool enough to understand

**literal sunshine**   
lul mo kuya  
anong cool ka dyan  
since when

**PLAYAAAA**   
since birth cess B)  
one of us has to be the cool one

**literal sunshine**   
luh siya

 _literal sunshine set the nickname for PLAYAAAA to ultimate loser_  

**literal sunshine**   
better

**ultimate loser**   
i feel so offended right now

**literal sunshine**   
oo nga pala  
before i forget

_literal sunshine added Neo and 2 others to the group._

**ultimate loser**   
CESS  
THE DISRESPECT

**Phil**   
wut

**ultimate loser**   
I came here  
to have a good time  
and honestly

**ur favorite lolcat**   
memeblocked

**ultimate loser**   
how dare

**Mia**   
aren't yall supposed to be in class

**ultimate loser**   
so  
the weather

**literal sunshine**   
im done na  
just got out lol

**ur favorite lolcat**   
break ko rn so im gud

**Phil**   
diba si tomas ka  
sino si gud

_ultimate loser set the nickname for Phil to PHILosopo._

_literal sunshine set the nickname for Mia to mia-w._

_ultimate loser set the nickname for Neo to the worstTM._

**ultimate loser**   
there  
better  
magnifico

**mia-w**   
shouldn't neo be 

_mia-w set the nickname for the worstTM to starbs._

**ultimate loser**   
HAHAHAHHA OO NGA

**starbs**   
What?  
Please stop.  
I'm in class and my phone keeps vibrating.

**literal sunshine**   
shoulda figured that kuya neo  
would be the kind of person to type properly  
even in a group chat 

**mia-w**   
hes always done that  
kahit anong chat pa  
its been years and he still hasnt changed

**ultimate loser**   
diba napapagod daliri niya

**PHILosopo**   
part of the grind  
di naman lumang phone gamit niya

**ultimate loser**   
phil pls

**PHILosopo**   
:D

_starbs left the group._

**ultimate loser**   
pinagpala tayo ng diyos

_literal sunshine added Neo._

**literal sunshine**   
SIKE

**ur favorite lolcat**   
#SalleDissTrack2017

**ultimate loser**   
i feel so

**Neo**   
No.

**Map and Cheese**   
children please  
im in the middle of a lecture  
tama na

**Neo**   
Seconded.   
Pay attention to your classes.

**ur favorite lolcat**   
!!!  
NOT A CHILD

**PHILosopo**   
why are u so offended by that  
is it because ur so

**literal sunshine**   
u better stop that b4 u get the salle treatment

**ultimate loser**   
what salle treatment

**ur favorite lolcat**   
i'll demo

_ur favorite lolcat removed ultimate loser from the group._

**PHILosopo**   
noted.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic made me realize how shit i am at making jokes wew  
> also that my friends are losers since i got some of these from groupchats im part in
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
